The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition.
Cosmetic compositions, in particular those cosmetic compositions which are used to care for and/or treat skin, and which are preferably used to care for and/or to treat aged skin and/or stressed skin, usually also have apart from water those substances which can form emulsions with water. Such an aqueous emulsion, which can be provided with a lipophilic additive if required, constitutes the simplest example of a cosmetic composition.
In addition, such a known cosmetic composition may contain still other cosmetic active ingredients, thickeners, gel forming agents, dyes, stabilizers, age-inhibitors and/or perfumes as well as pH value regulators.
It is also known that in the simplest case of a cosmetic composition the substance in this present composition can form with water lamellar structures under specific manufacturing provisions, such lamellar structures having a layer structure such that each upper layer of the substance is aligned with a lower layer of the substance. Here this alignment of the individual substance layers occurs depending on the respectively used solvent, such that the hydrophilic groups of the substance each point outwards, while the lipophilic groups are aligned inwards with one another, or that these lipophilic groups each point outwards, while the hydrophilic groups of the substance are aligned inwards. The latter is always the case when the medium surrounding the lamellar structure is lipophilic, while the former lamellar structure occurs whenever the substance is absorbed in a hydrophilic medium.
If two layers of the substance are oriented in the present sense, then this is referred to as a single membrane, while this lamellar structure is then referred to as a double membrane when two layer pairs are superposed.